Users of devices such as cameras, spotting scopes, video recorders, lenses, lighting units, and other similar equipment, that require stabilization for ease of use, often removably affix the device to a stabilizing element, such as a tripod, monopod, or permanent mount. Often, to affix the device to the stabilizing element a mounting plate is used. This mounting plate is removably affixed to the device using an attachment means that is received within a corresponding coupling on the stabilizing element. Often, the mounting plate is affixed to the device using a threaded socket located on the bottom of the device body. Typically, this threaded socket is a ¼ inch diameter 20 threads per inch tap or ⅜ inch diameter 16 threads per inch tap for receipt of a male threaded fastener in communication with the mounting plate. This fastener is then screwed into the threaded socket securing the mounting plate to the device body. The mounting plate is then received within a coupling on the stabilizing element securing the device.
Often when utilizing the device, the user will employ a strap, sling, lanyard, harness or other similar element to secure the device to their person during use. Several popular straps utilize the threaded socket to attach a ring to the device body that can then be utilized to attach the strap using a clip or carabineer style fastener. This style of strap attachment provides a secure, stable, durable, and preferred connection between the device and the strap. However, as the ring in this style of strap attachment utilizes the threaded socket of the device this style of strap attachment cannot be used in combination with a mounting plate. Accordingly, a user is required to remove the strap and ring from the threaded socket of the device to attach a mounting plate. Therefore, there is a need for a device that combines the benefits of a mounting plate with the security and strength of a fixed attachment point located on the bottom of the camera body.